


Hanzo, Denial is Not a River in Egypt

by EuKnowWho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, But he still likes McCree a lot, F/F, Frottage, Hanzo is in denial of his sexuality, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuKnowWho/pseuds/EuKnowWho
Summary: Jesse likes Hanzo.He's glad that Hanzo likes him back.There's only one problem.Hanzo doesn't think he's gay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to DirtyHand and Evanelric for the beta and read through.
> 
> I lay the blame for this fic at the McHanzo discord. Thanks for egging me on, guys!
> 
>  
> 
>  **Warning:** Do not read this at work, in math class, while at front line client support, at church or anywhere else where your impassive serious face will be at risk. People are snickering and guffawing at work while reading this and I am worried! D:

McCree wasn’t sure what kindly force was looking over him, but things had been looking up for him in the last half year. In the course of six months, he’d gone from lone outlaw to an upstanding and productive member of Overwatch. He’d gone from surviving on canned beans that were warmed over an open fire to dinners where the table groaned under the weight of the meals. McCree enjoyed the warm laughter and stories during those meals. He’d gone from quietly participating to feeling more at his ease in company in a long time.

Best of all, he’d gone from mere acquaintances to something _promising_ with Hanzo Shimada.

It was amazing what six months could do.

Watchpoint: Gibraltar was now almost fully habitable. Their defences were strong. There wouldn’t be a repeat of the kind of attack that Reaper had conducted on Winston. Torbjorn and Symmetra’s turrets made sure of that. The monotony of days were broken up with company and training and mission prep.

The first few months were a period of adjustment. McCree recalled Hanzo and Genji’s early interactions with a wince. Though painful, both brothers wanted a reconciliation, and while there was forgiveness, there was still anger. Anger that Hanzo directed at himself, and anger in Genji for what his brother had made of himself.

There were other, smaller, clashes. The Symmetra and Lucio _civilised dispute_ (Satya’s term) was the next obvious, then it was Hanzo again, but with Mercy this time. McCree tried to stay out of all of these.

If Jesse had any complaint, it was that his boyfriend seemed to be in denial of their relationship. Or his sexuality.

Just cause it was _promising_ doesn't mean it was _healthy._

Not that he was trying to force Hanzo into doing anything he didn’t want to do.

“But I don’t get it, Angie. He invites me to movie nights, we go out drinking. We even sit and admire the stars.”

Angela sighed, pushing up her glasses. “Jesse, maybe he just wants to be friends.”

“Then why’d he put his tongue down my throat?”

The Swiss doctor straightened in her chair, her face like the beginning of a thunderstorm. “Jesse McCree, are you saying this _man_ is forcing himself on you?”

“Shit, Angie, ain’t you listening? I _like_ him. I _want_ him to kiss me. I want to suck his dick so badly and I want us to do the dirty up against the wall.”

Angela looked unimpressed. “ _This_ wall? That’s unhygienic.” She flung her hand to indicate the medbay.

“No! I mean, like, a bedroom wall.”

She looked relieved. “Well, okay then. I don’t know what you see in him. He’s cold, standoffish, and he’s in obvious denial of anything the two of you have. I’m not even going to bring up what he did to Genji.”

“You just did.” Jesse watched as she sipped her tea. He slumped in his chair. “That denial thing is bad, huh?”

“Jesse, you’re dating a man who refuses to call your interactions dating, by your words, he brushes off any acknowledgement that he is interested in you romantically, and he still kisses you and seeks you out for sexual gratification?”

“He’s a really good kisser, though.”

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Jesse, you’re an adult. I don’t want to tell you what to do, but this is not a healthy situation.”

The cowboy sighed. “Yeah. I know. I should break it off with him. But how do you break up with a guy you’re not dating?”

“I don’t know, hon. But good luck.”

What Jesse didn’t want to admit to Angela was that he was lonely enough to welcome the attention, such as it was.

*

Jesse came in the next morning with a slight hitch to his step. He had a mug of tea for her, and a coffee for himself. There were also numerous bite marks on his neck that travelled down under his shirt.

Mercy raised her brow at the obvious.

“So... you’re dating now?”

The cowboy gingerly lowered himself to his chair. “Naw.” He sipped his inky black death.

“Was... that break-up sex then?”

He shook his head again. “Naw.”

“Jesse James McCree, what is going on?”

“Well, I was all ready to have it straight with him, like man to man. We were out on the ridge looking at the stars, real nice view out there. But before I could say a thing, Hanzo, he says to me, ‘McCree, we should go to my quarters. I have something to show you.’ And, y’know, that got my curiosity piqued. So I went with ‘im. Soon as I was in the room, he turns and presses me against the door and says ‘I’m not interested in you but I would like to hear you moan.’” Jesse paused to drink his coffee.

Angela stared with the certainty of one who is about to witness a train wreck. “Jesse…”

“Naw, I know. It sounds messed up. I told ‘im, ‘Hanzo, that confuses me.’ Then he says with that cute little frown of his ‘How is it confusing that I want to draw out your cries? Let me demonstrate.’ And then he took out the anal beads from a box.”

Angela sank her face in her hands, pushing her glasses up. “Jesse, you didn’t.”

“I sure did.” Slurp when the coffee mug.

“Why are you telling me this?”

The cowboy shifted uncomfortably. That was probably for many reasons. “Well, you’re the closest thing I have to a best friend, Angie. And I can’t talk about this with anyone else.” For one, Genji would kill Hanzo.

Sighing, Angela picked up her tea and sipped. “Go on, then.”

“Well, I’m not gonna get into the nitty gritty, but golly, that Hanzo is one kinky guy. He’s got a box of toys. Even got a teeny buttplug with a wolf tail on the end.”

Angela’s face said that she didn’t need to hear that.

“Yeah, okay, TMI, sorry.” Up went the coffee mug and down went the black liquid. “Okay, so, we’re still not dating, he still isn’t gay, and he still doesn’t like me like that, but I just about screamed and drained all I had into his bedsheets. Think I cried, too.”

The glasses came off to rest by her keyboard. “Oh, Jesse. I am concerned on many levels.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“As your friend, I am concerned that you appear to be dating a delusional madman. As your teammate, I am glad that you are having what seems to be excellent sex, so that is not a concern per se. As your physician, I need to ask, are you safe?”

McCree nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, Hanzo gave the best damn aftercare I ever had. He’s a real cuddler.”

Angela sighed again. “Jesse, I don’t know that either of you know what you’re doing, but I trust you to know when to quit.”

“Yeah, I figure I’ll play it by ear, y’know.” He sipped his coffee. “Enough about me. How are you and Fareeha?”

Now it was Angela’s turn to shift uncomfortably and blush.

*

Jesse was much too gentlemanly to actually go into the details of the previous night, but he couldn’t stop thinking of it. Of Hanzo’s hands on his face, lightly bringing his head down to thoroughly explore his mouth with tongue and lips. Jesse brought his hands to Hanzo’s firm waist, feeling the play of abdominal muscles under the archer’s gi. Jesse gasped as Hanzo raised his knee up, pressing his thigh against Jesse’s growing hardness. The door was cold against Jesse’s back, a solid presence compared to the tempered storm that was Hanzo. The archer took the cowboy’s hands off his waist and pressed them flat against the door. Hanzo nibbled on Jesse’s lip for a lingering moment, his expression thoughtful.

He stepped back, studying the big cowboy in his room. “Take your shirt off.”

Jesse drew a breath. “Look, Hanzo, you’re a great guy, but I’m confused.”

“How so,” purred the archer.

“What are we? I mean, I know we’re friends, and you say you don’t like me like that but...” Jesse shrugged eloquently.

Hanzo shrugged back. “I want to make you moan, is that so much ask for? Now take your shirt off. You won’t regret this.”

Jesse stared helplessly at Hanzo, entranced by his sly sexuality, by his casual dominance. It was a bad idea, such a bad idea to want to continue, but dear sweet lord, he also wanted to do anything and everything that Hanzo commanded.

When Jesse continued to hesitate, Hanzo hummed a little. “I see that you need some persuasion.” He went to his closet and opened it, pulling out a box. Off came the lid and Jesse’s eyes widened. It was full of kinky sex toys, half of which Jesse didn’t have names for. Hanzo pulled out a half empty bottle of lube, and, giving McCree a considering look, a string of anal beads.

Jesse felt his knees go weak.

Crap. He was a goner.

Hanzo set the beads and lube on the desk beside the box. He crossed his arms, smiling at Jesse’s expression.

“Take your shirt off.”

Swallowing, Jesse complied, dropping the garment by his feet.

“Keep your hands behind you.”

“Er, sure.” Jesse clasped his hands behind his back.

Hanzo made a pleased sort of hum. He came up to Jesse, his eyes half lidded. Lifting himself up on his toes, he brushed his lips against the cowboy’s, smiling at the slight intake of breath. Then there was a broken gasp from Jesse as Hanzo lightly pinched his nipples.

“Yes, that’s what I’m after.” Hanzo lowered himself, smiling a pleased little smile. “More.” Still pinching Jesse’s nipples, he captured Jesse’s mouth in a blistering play of teeth and tongue. Jesse wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand the assault on his poor nipples. They were oversensitive, and getting a little sore, but just another little squeeze and Jesse bucked and moaned. Hanzo seemed to thrive on the noises McCree was making and he moved his mouth down, brushing against Jesse’s beard before finding the column of his neck. Hanzo went to town on his neck and chest. He braced his knee against Jesse’s thigh, keeping him in place as he suckled and kissed Jesse’s skin. The cowboy gasped and groaned at this treatment, his jeans growing much too tight for comfort and Hanzo’s leg just wasn’t giving him the friction he needed.

Finally, Hanzo pulled back with a soft growl. He seemed satisfied with his work and he led the cowboy to the bed, pushing him gently to sit on the edge. He nudged Jesse’s knees apart then knelt to pull his boots off. He lifted his head, critically looking at Jesse’s expression. Jesse wondered what he saw because Hanzo hummed again and boldly palmed Jesse’s cock through his jeans. He savoured the too-eager sound that emerged from Jesse’s throat.

“Good. I had thought you were losing interest.” Strong fingers found Jesse’s nipples again and pinched, made him gasp. “Kneel on the bed.”

Still keeping his hands behind his back, Jesse positioned himself as best he could. He peered at the other man from under his lashes and his heart skipped a beat at the curve of Hanzo’s smile. Still smiling, Hanzo pushed at Jesse’s back until his face was in the pillows and his jeans-clad butt pointed at the ceiling.

Hanzo palmed his behind with a possessive hand. He reached around Jesse and undid his belt and jeans, pulling his pants and boxers down around his knees. Jesse couldn’t spread his knees very wide but Hanzo didn’t seem bothered. He ran light hands on Jesse’s ass, and slapped him across the thighs and butt. Jesse grunted from the sting, but loved it. He could feel his cock grow heavier between his legs.

“Stay there,” Hanzo murmured, getting off the bed. He went to the desk. Jesse hoped he was going to bring back the beads. He didn’t turn to look, instead trying to remain calm with his face buried in the pillow. The bed dipped and a kiss feathered on his back, Hanzo’s beard brushing against sensitive skin. Jesse heard the pop of a bottle cap flipping up. He wiggled his ass, trying to relieve some pressure. Hanzo chuckled and Jesse groaned deep when a slicked hand grasped his cock and stroked down.

Making an approving sound, Hanzo removed his hand and pressed his slicked finger against the tight right of Jesse’s hole. His breath caught in anticipation and Hanzo slowly pushed his finger into Jesse’s eager body.

Once. Twice. Who’s counting. The finger languidly moved in and out. Hanzo found his prostate so easily. Jesse keened. Another finger joined the first and oh god, yes, Jesse bucked back, wanting more, deeper. Hanzo removed his fingers then, pressing another kiss on his spine. The bottle popped open again and Jesse felt something hard enter his body. The bead passed easily, then the next.

“Count them,” said Hanzo.

Jesse swallowed. Hanzo’s command went straight down his spine and made his cock twitch. “T-that was two.”

“Good.”

Jesse noticed that they were getting bigger. The third went in and Jesse tried to push back, craving more of the stretch and friction. Hanzo soothed him, lightly playing with his cock and squeezing the base, forcing the pressure down. Jesse gasped. “Three. Please, more.”

“You know what I want.”

Jesse made a deep sound of need. Another bead went in. “Four.” Hanzo rewarded him by pressing another in. They were definitely getting bigger. “F-five.” Jesse shivered.

“Hmm...I am not sure that you have the stamina.”

“I can last! I can!” God, his cock was aching. He whined, adjusting his hips. He felt the beads wiggle as he moved. He whined again.

Hanzo made another humming sound. He got off the bed and pulled at Jesse’s hands where they were tightly grasping each other. “I hope so. I have more plans for you.” He pulled Jesse’s hands over his head and tied them to the headboard with soft ropes.

Jesse trembled. Hands tied, beads in and out of his ass and his poor cock ignored, and not to mention how deep down he still was not sure what Hanzo wanted. He made a desperate sound. “H’nzo, please. I feel used.” Hanzo soothed him by running the flat of his palm along his thigh.

“Shhh. I’ll take care of you.” That worked. Jesse’s trembling stilled, the tenseness in his spine eased with a trail of kisses on his back. Jesse rubbed his face into the pillow, sighing.

He was rewarded with another bead. “Six,” he gasped. “Seven.” They were filling him up. The latest one was large enough that it pressed against his prostate without much manipulation. He moaned and Hanzo chuckled approvingly.

Another well lubed bead went in. Jesse could feel his hole straining to accommodate this one. He relished the sensation of pain and pleasure. “Eight,” he sobbed into the pillow. Then, “Nine.” Hanzo stopped, running his slicked hands over Jesse’s ass.

“Good. Good boy. You were excellent for me.” He reached between Jesse’s legs and stroked him. Jesse mewled pitifully. “And now that you are nice and sensitive...”

He removed his hands from Jesse and there was the sudden and sharp sensation of a crop against his ass. Jesse cried out, surprised. His cock jerked up and he shuddered.

“Very good,” Hanzo murmured. “Very good, indeed.” The crop struck at the back of his thighs now and Jesse tensed and shuddered, thrusting his hips at empty air. Hanzo kept making pleased sounds and he struck once more. Jesse cried into the pillow. Hanzo moved to press himself flush against the larger man. Jesse could feel Hanzo’s large and insistent arousal against his thigh. “You’ve been very good. You deserve a reward.”

Jesse sobbed then moaned as Hanzo grabbed his cock again. He caressed Jesse’s large shaft almost languidly with a skilled hand. Jesse leaned into the touch, flexing his hips.

He was not expecting the next strike. He yelped, clenching around the beads, and his hand made fists around the ropes. Hanzo stroked him again, distracting him from the sting.

Jesse made a soft sound.

Hanzo struck him again.

Jesse was startled into another cry. He rubbed his face into the pillow, his breathing ragged.

Hanzo was merciless. He didn’t give Jesse a chance to recover as he slowly pulled out the beads. Jesse groaned and bucked and Hanzo laughed softly, the bastard. He was sure the sheet between his legs was pooling with precum. Hanzo’s hand left his cock to cup his balls, massaging them lightly as he slowly began to push the beads back in. Jesse let out a long moan as Hanzo pushed the last large bead in and out of him.

Jesse cried hoarsely when Hanzo’s hand found his cock again. This time it felt like he meant business with his firm, hard strokes. Jesse bucked his hips, his breath ragged. Hanzo stroked faster. Jesse could feel the approaching climax. Each bead extraction drove a spike of pleasure up his spine. Jesse was crying out now, thrusting into Hanzo’s hand without control and then he was coming, screaming into the pillow, spilling over Hanzo’s hand as his body clenched over the remaining few beads in his ass. Jesse collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, sobbing for breath. Hanzo soothed his sides and slowly pulled out the remaining beads.

“Shhhh, you did very well.” Jesse felt his absence as Hanzo left his side. He soon returned with a damp wet cloth and some soothing gel for the welts on his ass and thighs. Jesse made a wordless sound as strong and gentle hands calmed down his shaking body and wiped down the sweat, cum and slick on him. Jesse sighed at the soothing gel, his eyes fluttering. He was untied and arranged in a manner that was comfortable for him, and his jeans were pulled off, and a towel was placed over the damp spot on the mattress. Hanzo left for a while. Jesse vaguely heard the shower running and Hanzo groaning loudly. Then Hanzo was back, damp and warm, pulling Jesse to his bare chest.

“Hey, Hanzo...this mean we’re dating now?” Jesse mumbled, sleepily. It was worth a shot.

“Don’t be silly, McCree. We are both men. How could we be dating? That would be homosexual.” Hanzo gently smoothed down his hair like Jesse said something stupid.

“Hokay. Just checking.” Jesse rubbed his face against Hanzo’s shoulder, too drained to push the point. It was damn good being in his arms, though.

*

Jesse figured he wouldn’t be telling Angie about the ropes and the whipping.

*

The cowboy slowly sat himself down at lunch. Genji looked at him. “Jesse, are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, never better.” Jesse grinned.

Genji eyed the slight bruising on the McCree’s wrists and the marks on his neck. “So... how are you and my brother?”

“Oh, you know... not dating.”

Genji took on a tilt to his head like he saw something in Jesse’s face and was trying to not say something. That was when Hanzo came into the room. The older Shimada gave his brother a curt nod but brushed his hand in a possessive manner against Jesse’s neck. He went to collect some lunch and joined Jesse and Genji at the table.

Genji watched as his brother ate his lunch in a neat manner. “Hey brother, remember when we were teenagers?”

Hanzo flicked his eyes up. “I remember being a teenager with you, yes, since we grew up together as brothers.”

The cyborg ninja idly played with a shuriken, running it down the knuckles of one hand. “Do you remember when Hanamura thought they’d form a baseball team?”

Hanzo groaned. “Do not remind me. They were awful.”

“Weren’t they?!” Genji leaned forward. “Do you remember that time we tried to cheer them on in the locker room?”

Laughing softly, Hanzo set down his sandwich. “I remember our cousin Kenshin yelling at them. Then he bet his Ferarri that I could suck all their cocks better than they could play.”

Down the table, Hana choked on her instant ramyun noodles.

“And you did just that, didn’t you brother? Wasn’t that just gay?”

Hanzo looked confused. “This is not the proper place for this conversation,” he said, sternly. “But it was not gay because none of our cocks touched.”

Poor Hana choked again, this time on a glass of water.

Jesse ate his sandwich like it was the most normal thing in the world.

*

Later, Hanzo nuzzled Jesse’s neck and regretfully said that they should let his body recover before attempting another session.

Jesse could honestly say that this was the strangest courtship he’d ever been in.

*

Genji also found him even later still and apologised for his brother’s incredible stubbornness.

Jesse shrugged and told him he was cool with it.

Genji gave Jesse the impression that he thought that cowboy, too, was insane.

*

Hanzo and Jesse didn’t get a chance for another scene before Jesse was sent away on a mission. He was gone on radio silence for weeks with Torbjorn, Reinhardt and Ana. He and Ana were recon while the other two teammates provided firepower and heavy backup. Jesse had a good feeling about this team makeup.

That good feeling evaporated when Torby sat down beside him and opened up with, “So, I hear you be having problems with your boyfriend.”

Jesse ground his back teeth on his cigarillo. “Where’d ya hear that from? Angie flapping her mouth off?”

“Bah! She don’t need to. Half the base knows that Hanzo’s in flaming denial of his flaming gay nature.”

Jesse spluttered.

“That ain’t no one’s business but his.”

Torby slapped him heartily on the back. “That’s the spirit. You stand up for your man. But you tell it to him straight. Or gay. Ya know what I mean. This kinda denial isn’t what you call healthy.”

He wandered away, chortling.

Then Ana came by with two cups of tea and an offer to listen.

Jesse sighed. It was going to be a long mission.

*

Weeks later, they arrived back at base a few hours after midnight. It had been a five-hour flight and Jesse was bone tired. He wanted little more than a shower and his bed, but his stomach growled when he walked past the common room and smelt something cooking. He peered in.

It was Hanzo, cooking some sort of fried rice dish in the large frypan. He looked over his shoulder, hearing the soft jangle of Jesse’s spurs. He smiled and jerked his head. “Come in. I was just about to send a message to you and the rest of the team.”

Bemused, Jesse came in and dropped his gear on the floor before taking a seat at one of the barstools at the kitchen island. A plate of fried rice was set in front of him. It smelled good and looked like it had vegetables and chicken, and was topped off with a fried egg.

Goddamn, but it was nice to come home to hot food.

Jesse mercilessly squashed down the flutter in his heart and picked up the provided fork. He took a bite. He may have moaned a little, it was so good. He pierced the egg with his fork and tried it again with oozy yolk on the rice. Oh god, he was wrong before. _This_ was so good.

Hanzo chuckled, plating up dishes after sending a group text on his phone. “I was sitting on the roof when I saw the aircraft arrive. I thought you would appreciate a hot meal on arrival.”

“You prepared all of this just now?”

“No, it was my turn to cook tonight, and I didn’t use all the ingredients I prepared. Cooking more chahan is not difficult if all the ingredients are already there.”

Ana came by. Jesse didn’t like how she smiled at them. She collected her bowl (small) and Reinhardt’s (very big). “Thank you for the meal, it was very kind of you.” She gave a small incline of the head and wandered away. Hanzo’s phone chimed and he shrugged, finding clear food wrap to cover Torbjorn’s bowl with.

“He’s not coming?”

Hanzo shook his head. “No, he’ll be by later. He wants to check on his workshop first.” He put the rest of the meal away in a plastic container.

“This is really tasty. Where’d you learn to make it?” Jesse shoveled more rice into his mouth.

“My grandmother taught me, many years ago.” Hanzo stowed the leftovers away and wiped down the stove and bench. He leaned his hip against the island, close to Jesse. “I think she was worried I would starve during my studies.”

Jesse scraped the bowl, chasing the final grains with his fork. Hanzo chuckled. “Would you like another serving?”

The cowboy shook his head. “Naw, I’ll keep.” He smiled back, unguarded, warm and happy. “Thanks, for this, Hanzo.” He stood, taking his plate to the dishwasher. He stretched and yawned. “Think I’ll head off to bed now.”

“Mmm. Is bed and sleep what you want?”

Jesse looked up at Hanzo’s half lidded eyes and the sly curve of his smirk. No lie, it went straight to the base of his cock, it was so fucking hot. Jesse tried to play it cool. “Well, I dunno. Could be that I’d be interested in something else. Depends on what was on the table.”

Then Hanzo gave the kitchen island bench a considering look and Jesse’s brain short circuited.

“Or we could go back to my room and I could thank you for this good meal.”

“Hmm.” Hanzo stepped up so close that they were almost touching and looked up at him. “Why don’t I meet you in your room. Go have a shower while I fetch a few items from my room.”

Jesse licked his lips. “Yeah, sure.” Hanzo smiled, brushed by him and was out the door.

It was really bad manners to run down the corridors at night when everybody was sleeping, but Jesse wasn’t thinking about being polite. He pounded down the hall, his heavy kit bag under his arm. Jesse just had enough presence of mind to wedge open his door with a boot as he shucked off hat, serape and clothes before getting into the shower.

There, he slowed down, sighing, enjoying the hot water over his tired muscles. He leaned against the shower wall, looking down at his half hard cock. It wasn’t a bad looking cock. Bigger than average, uncut and curved slightly to the left. He gave himself a firm stroke and sighed.

There was an answering sigh outside the shower. Hanzo was there, shirtless and delectable. His hand still on his cock, Jesse studied the other man.

“Are your prosthetics waterproof?”

Hanzo raised a brow. “They are.”

“Take off your pants and get in here.”

That drew a thoughtful hum from the archer, but the sweats dropped and were kicked off. Jesse didn’t give himself much time to admire Hanzo’s long straight cock before he grabbed the other man and pulled him under the hot spray. The weeks apart had given him time to think, and Jesse thought a lot about what he wanted. He tilted Hanzo’s face up and leaned down, wondering if Hanzo would allow the kiss.

Curiously, he did. His arms came to rest lightly on Jesse’s hips, strong fingers rubbing circles on Jesse’s wet skin as Jesse kissed him. It was an invitation that Jesse put out, encouraging with lips, tongue and teeth to tease Hanzo to reciprocate. Then again, Hanzo had never been shy about kissing or even sex acts.

It was just the terminology that he avoided like the plague.

Jesse wondered if he were skittish about parts of his body.

The cowboy’s questing hands moved, wandering down from where they cupped Hanzo’s face and down past his neck to his broad and powerful shoulders. Jesse could feel the play of muscles under that gorgeous skin.

Still exchanging slow, wet kisses, Jesse moved his hands down Hanzo’s back, lightly tracing his blunt fingernails up and down that straight spine. He chuckled against Hanzo’s mouth when a shudder ran through the shorter man’s body. The archer was not amused but only grumbled. That turned into a gasp as Jesse’s mouth kissed a trail to Hanzo’s ear and began to nibble at that graceful curve. Once again a shudder ran through Hanzo’s body. It felt delightful for Jesse to feel that in his arms, against his body. Hanzo angled his head upwards, wanting more. Jesse was happy to give more. Embolden by Hanzo’s reaction, he reached down to cup Hanzo’s muscular ass. He stiffened immediately, startled, Jesse thought, but relaxed when Jesse only squeezed and kneaded. Hanzo sighed, enjoying the attention.

Then, taking a chance, Jesse pulled Hanzo flush against his body.

Their cocks were definitely touching. Hanzo pulled back, frowning slightly. Jesse grinned and pulled Hanzo right back, making sure to grind right against Hanzo’s cock. Any protest Hanzo had was lost in a moan. Jesse jerked his hips again, pulling another deep, hungry gasp from the archer. Jesse looked down at their cocks, fully hard and weeping precum. Jesse brought his eyes up to Hanzo’s half-lidded eyes. He swiped the tip of Hanzo’s cock with his flesh hand and brought it to the other man’s mouth, sticking in his thumb to sweep against Hanzo’s tongue.

“How do you taste?” Jesse’s voice had gone husky.

Hanzo swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing enticingly. “A bit sweet, a bit sour, slightly salty.” His hips swayed forward, almost involuntarily. He let his cock brush against Jesse’s again and drew a stuttering breath.

“Yeah. You don’t mind that, do you?” Jesse dipped in and took his mouth. He was hungry now, tasting Hanzo on his own tongue. He swallowed Hanzo’s needy whine, rocking his hips against the shorter man. Hanzo’s hands had never left their place on Jesse’s hips; their grip was almost painful.

Hanzo’s eyes were so dark.

“Bed,” said Jesse.

Hanzo nodded, mouth parted, breathing ragged.

They hurried to turn off the shower and towelled off carelessly before Jesse tumbled them into bed.

McCree lost no time in closing his large hand around Hanzo, enjoying the feel of that long, smooth and hot hot hot skin against his roughened palm. Hanzo bucked his hips up, his fingers digging into Jesse’s shoulders, precum leaking over Jesse’s fingers. He let go of Hanzo, who gave a little mewl, but went silent when Jesse licked his fingers clean.

“That’s _filthy_.” It wasn’t a protest. Hanzo licked his lips, eyes rapt on Jesse’s mouth and tongue. Jesse savoured how the archer looked like he _craved_ Jesse.

“Gettin’ a little desperate, darlin’? Need me to help you relieve some o’ that pressure?” Jesse grinned. Hanzo pulled at his shoulders, impatiently.

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Well now, let no one say that Jesse McCree ain’t no gentleman.” He pulled himself up on the bed, not-so-accidentally brushing his cock against Hanzo’s again. Hanzo growled impatiently, grasping Jesse by the hips, bringing them together again.

“Eaassyyyy,” soothed Jesse, touching his cool metal hand to Hanzo’s face. “I was just getting some slick.”

Hanzo threw his head back. “ _Hurry_.”

Fuck. McCree almost came to that.

He reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out the near new tube. Hanzo snatched it with a soft snarl and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. He looked at Jesse, his nostrils flaring, and wrapped his hand around them.

Jesse’s breath stuttered.

Levering himself on his elbow, he almost collapsed when Hanzo moved his hand around them both. His hips jerked and now Hanzo moaned.

Yeah. They weren’t going to last long like this.

He didn’t need to slick his own hand up; he could tell they were already nice and lubricated. His hand joined Hanzo’s around their cocks and that was where finesse ended. Their rutting was a frenzied affair. Their cries grew loud and broken, their need for climax a blind urgent goal that two bodies snapped and grinded towards.

Hanzo came first, scratching grooves into Jesse’s back, moaning Jesse’s name in a ragged voice. White streams spurted over their chests and bellies in a filthy mess.

Hanzo looked so _ravaged_ with his kiss-bruised lips and his damp, dishevelled hair.

Then he whispered Jesse’s name again and fuck, that did it. Jesse came with a hoarse cry, his face buried in the crook of Hanzo’s neck as the cowboy came all over the archer’s stomach and chest.

They lay in an exhausted tangle, sticky with sweat and cum, panting to recover their breath, and altogether boneless with exhaustion.

They were quiet for so long that Jesse thought that Hanzo had already dozed off. Jesse, too, was close to the edge of consciousness when Hanzo cleared his throat.

“J-Jesse?”

“Hrn?”

“Don’t be angry.”

Jesse was warm and sated, the farthest thing from upset. “‘M not angry,” he mumbled. “Won’t be angry.”

Hanzo’s hand gripped his shoulder. “Jesse, I... _like_ rubbing cocks with you. I... I think I may be gay. ”

Jesse must have made a sound because Hanzo made a distressed mewl. Jesse was quick to clumsily pat him in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

“H’nzo, ‘s okay. I thin’ I’m gay, too.”

Hanzo settled back down against the pillows. “Oh.” Silence. “So, it is okay then.”

Jesse kissed his shoulder, not opening his eyes. “Yeah, ‘s okay. We can be gay together.”

Hanzo made a happy sound and Jesse smiled himself to sleep.

He definitely had a boyfriend now, and fuck, was he hot.

More importantly, he was also _gay_.

  


 

**Epilogue**

 

Hanzo untangled himself from the nest that he and McCree had fallen asleep in. Jesse snuffled into the pillow but settled after a touch to the shoulder. Hanzo felt filthy from the previous night's activities, but also felt good. Better than he had been in a while. He needed a shower, badly. He needed to help Jesse change his sheets. And he needed to do _more_ with Jesse.

Walking to the window, he opened it, and breathed in the cool sea breeze.

“I’m gay,” he said with some amazement. Then louder, almost a shout, “I’m gay!”

“I know!”

Cheeks burning, Hanzo looked out the window to the one next door. There was an annoyed looking Hana, her head poking out. “You two interrupted my stream.” She retreated, muttering angrily under her breath.

His face still burning, Hanzo looked at Jesse, who was snoring peacefully.

Jesse always had good ideas. Hanzo rejoined him to curl under the blanket.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope you guys found this funny and not at all mean spirited or homophobic.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I forgot to put credit where credit's due! While "it's not gay if cocks don't touch" is not an original line, I must credit this inspiration to Machimallow Boo Boo, a blessing to all who know her.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Fanart (aka how to freak Eu out)
> 
> Pazuno drew that [ scene](http://rowenheaven.tumblr.com/post/153359503125/based-on-this-excelent-fanfic) from the epilogue.


End file.
